memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Lefler (Vanguard)
(2385) | rank = | status = Alive | marital = Single | spouse = | children = Lillian Crusher (Daughter, via Wesley Crusher) | relative = Tristan Jacob Watters (Grandson, via Lillian Crusher) | image2 = | image3 = }} Robin Lefler is a Human female Starfleet officer in the 24th century. As of 2385, she was assigned as one of the four assistant chief engineers of the Fleet Carrier-Command Battleship prototype . Early life Robin Lefler was born in 2345, and was the only child of two Starfleet plasma specialists who were very involved with their work. She traveled a great deal as a child and made few friends her own age. She would later recall thinking of her tricorder as her first friend. Growing up a Starfleet brat, Robin never questioned that one day she too would wear the uniform. In 2354, while living on the planet Rimbor, Robin's mother Morgan "disappeared" for the first time. This was the beginning of a trend in which Morgan would leave her family for extended periods of time. Robin's father told Robin that her mother had been kidnapped, and that she would escape from her captors. Morgan and Charles's marriage suffered in the years that followed as Morgan disappearances became longer and more frequent. In 2363, Morgan was apparently killed in a shuttle accident. Charles Lefler died soon after. Starfleet Academy Robin entered the Academy in 2363 with very high entrance scores. She excelled in engineering, especially advanced warp field dynamics and plasma containment theory. Always scoring high marks, Robin found her real challenge at the Academy was learning to interact with others on a social level. She was well liked, but had no close friends, instead choosing to concentrate on her studies. She graduated from the Academy in 2367 in the top 2% of her class and as such she was entitled to her choice of starship assignments. From her studies in Starfleet history, that choice was easy: the . The USS Enterprise-D She immediately reported aboard the as a junior member of the engineering staff. In 2368 she helped Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge modify the transporter system while Captain Picard was trapped on the surface of planet El-Adrel IV. Ensign Lefler was promoted to mission specialist a few months later and worked on optimizing sensor usage for a survey of the previously uncharted Phoenix Cluster. Lefler befriended Wesley Crusher, who visited the Enterprise-D during that mission, and the two became best friends. There was even some romance between the two. Crusher and Lefler were instrumental in helping the crew repel an attempted takeover of the ship by Ktarian operative Etana Jol. Jupiter Station In 2370, Lefler was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade and shortly thereafter transferred from the Enterprise to the Jupiter Station Research and Development Center in orbit around the fifth planet in Earth's solar system. The USS Excalibur By the year 2373, Lefler had the rank of Lieutenant and was assigned as Operations Officer onboard the starship r'' under Captain Mackenzie Calhoun. Ci Cwan Lefler met and was immediately attracted to Thallonian "Ambassador" Si Cwan when he came on board the ''Excalibur, and she volunteered to act as his administrative assistant in his dealings with the worlds of Sector 221-G. Cwan was oblivious to Robin's feeling for him until the incident with the Beings in 2376. The two began a relationship that led to the two being married sometime in 2377. When the New Thallonian Protectorate was formed, in (approximately) 2377, under the leadership of Ci Cwan and the Nelkarite, Fhermus, Robin relocated to New Thallon with her husband and was assigned as Starfleet Liason to the New Thallonian Protectorate. Along with her new assignment came a promotion to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. In 2379, when civil war threatened to break out in the Protectorate, Ci Cwan sent Robin off-planet for her own protection. Robin strenuously objected to being sent away, but Cwan gave her no choice in the matter. Off-planet, Robin began to hear reports of a coup led by Fhermus on New Thallon. Lefler soon returned to New Thallon with Captain Katerina Mueller of the USS Trident, where Fhermus boasted of killing Si Cwan and to prove his boast, paraded Cwan's lifeless head to Lefler. Lefler then startled Fhermus by attacking him an a fit of rage. Lefler was unable to end Fhermus' life, but Captain Mueller had no such problems, stabbing Fhermus through the heart. Lefler assumed leadership of the New Thallonian Protectorate and commanded a rescue fleet to the planet Priatia, where Ci Cwan's sister, Princess Kalinda was being held against her will. New Thallonian Protectorate Leadership of the New Thallonian Protectorate had subsequently fallen on Kalinda and Lefler, as Ci Cwan's only living family. That same year, Lefler learned that she was pregnant with Ci Cwan's child. The USS Enterprise-E In 2380, Lefler relinquished leadership of the New Thallonian Protectorate to Kalinda and returned to Starfleet field duty. She was transferred to USS Enterprise-E as Chief Operations Officer under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard Vanguard Command In 2385, Fleet Admiral Maximus Hunter of the Vanguard Command, gave Rear Admiral Jean-Luc Picard blanket authority to pick and choose who will constitute the senior staff positions onboard the new Fleet Carrier-Command Battleship . Lefler was one of them. She happily accepted a downgrade in designation back to Assistant Chief Engineer, but she retained the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Starfleet performance evaluation Robin Lefler is among the most imaginative, intelligent, professional and optimistic of Starfleet officers. She is not very adept at dealing with people, but she is always very well liked. She is exceptionally good at her job and frequently puts in many extra hours. Despite her superb performance, Lefler often downplays her own contribution and never seeks recognition for the extra effort she always provides. She has a very keen sense of humor and often peppers her remarks with wry comments that are not always welcomed by those around her. Years ago she began keeping a collection of colloquialisms that she called Lefler's Laws, which were her way of remembering essential information. By 2373 she had come up with 125 such nuggets. External Links Category:USS Invincible personnel Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:Humans Category:USS Liberty (NCC-865631) personnel Category:Vanguard Command personnel